Journals
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: Journals of all the flock members including a new one! it sthe usual Maximum Ride world.    Fax and Iggy x OC!


(ok this story is set way before the most recent book. I can't remember its been awhile since I wrote in it but forget atleast the last 2 books.)

Journal

Today was alright. I mean no Eraser attacks or anything. At least it's close to midnight so I can make that official.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jazzmin, though most just call me Jazz. The only person that doesn't is Angel. Here are the names of the flock in order of age: Max, 14; Fang, 14 (who's also my older brother); Iggy, 14; me, 13; Nudge, 11; Gazzy, 8; and Angel, 6.

Fang and I are the only other siblings in the flock. Well…actually, half siblings since we're not fully related, but pretty much when push comes to shove, siblings are siblings. Unlike Angel and Gazzy, who really do look alike, I don't look much like my brother. He has dark hair while mine is somewhat of a darkish, blonde color. The main thing that we have in common I suppose is our eyes. Like midnight, perhaps. Everyone says it looks better on me. Go figure.

On an average day, our skin almost matches each other's as well, although mine is probably a shade lighter. In the summer though, it's as though I've been sitting in a tanning bed for months! Can't explain it.

Oh, gotta go, watch is over!

_Iggy's dairy _

I know I am in love with Jazzmin. Seriously, I do. I just wished she loved me. I know I'm blind and can't really see her but I'm sure she's very beautiful. Some things you just have an intuition for.

Like I know she will probably never in her life love me… but maybe it's worth a shot. I mean, how bad could it be? I want to talk to Fang to see what he knows about her feelings toward me. He'll probably never tell. That would be so like him. He is the exact opposite of Jazzmin. She speaks out and talks. He just stands there and waits till the action starts.

Jazzmin is just as sharp-tongued as Max. It is also pretty easy to make Jazzmin very mad, very quickly. It's amazing. One of the best examples is when Max was cloned. One minute she was holding a crying Nudge and the next, she's in a fight with Ari. Things like that are what I love about her.

_Fang's POV _

It was my watch when Iggy came over to talk to me. The subject he brought up did not really throw me off since I know Iggy loves Jazzmin.

"Hey Fang," Iggy called,

"Ya?" I said.

He asked if I minded if we talked for a sec and I told him, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

He said, "I love Jazzmin. Do you think I should tell her?"

I knew she didn't hear that. She was asleep; it was currently 4 am. She always sleeps around then if she sleeps at all.

"No, I don't think you should tell her," I said, answering his question. "I will talk to her about it tonight." He simply said okay and went back to sleep. Man this really, really sucks.

_Jazzmin's Pov _

I woke up around four thirty. Fang was on watch. I got up to talk to him. Instead he said, "I need to talk to you for a sec." I told him okay. That's when he told me that Iggly loved me. I surprised him when I said that I already knew he loved me and had always known that.

"Unlike you I am not blind to notice when a person loves me," I said to him and left.

_Jazzmin's Journal _

I never did mention that Angel also likes to call me 'Sissy'. Don't know why I mention that now, but figured I should. Tonight, events happened. Fang told me Iggy loved me, which I already knew. Just because he and Max are blind in love does not mean I am. It's just… I am still in love with D. He used to be a member of the flock. D was murdered by Itex. It still hurts a lot to think of him. But I still hope he's alive. I know it's a 'duh' thing that he's not.

_Fang's Journal. _

Tonight I had to tell Jazz Iggy loves her because I, unlike what most people think, have a heart and also I wanted to get some heads up or tips. No surprise she already knew. She left and went off to write in that book of hers. She writes songs and plays guitar; I also play guitar and write. I think that book is also her journal. We all keep one, even the boys. Jazzmin has so many mysteries about her. Even I don't know all of them.

But back to Iggy.

That makes two boys in love with girls who will probably never love them. Me in love with Max and Iggy in love with Jazzmin. It's depressing. I feel worse for Iggy than myself. Will he be able to handle Jazzmin? She and Max are a lot alike; mainly, they have the same quick temper.

_Jazzmin's POV _

I think I will talk to Max about this. She should know what to do, being in a similar situation with Fang. I am on my way back right now from my midnight flight. I see Max I know every one else is either asleep or gone.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Max said.

I told her that Iggy loves me and I don't know what to do. Max sighed. "I know what you mean. I think I'm in love with Fang." Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Max go to sleep I'll take watch." She nodded as a way of saying thanks.

Iggy's journal

She still acts exactly the same, yet Fang has talked to her. I know why I love her. She is strong, pretty, smart, wise, kind…just so many things! Two boys in love with girls who they wish loved them back. I feel sorrier for Fang than for myself…

I mean, these girls are the world to us! Jazz was the last person I saw before I became blind. We were always close, like really _really_ close, even before I became blind. We are and were best friends. She loves to help me with stuff. She is very strong. I've never seen or heard her cry. I mean, well, almost never. I only heard her cry once, about a year after we left the School. I remember asking her what was wrong. She said that her sister died two years ago on that night. She hated to let me hear her crying. She just never likes anyone to see her weak.

She is stronger then Max sometimes. She also does some girly things like cooking and sometimes acts like a cheerleader. Which makes us all laugh. She acts kinda crazy. Yet can be totally down to earth. That's what makes me love her. She is always there no matter what.

_Max's journal_

I talked with Jazz today. She knows Iggy is in love with her. I think I am in love with Fang. He will probably never love me. I wish he loved me like I do him. I'm…kinda crazy about him. I think when I ran from him that night in the cave he never loved me since. That would so be like him. I mean, being all emo-ish and stuff. Well we have to be going now unfortunately but I'll write soon!

Fang's journal

Well tomorrow we are going to DR. Martinez'es house. Today was absolutely horrible. Another eraser attack witch means everyone's blood is still pumped with adrenaline so they're not sleeping well. Angel and Nudge plus Total are curled up in a huge tree branch. Gazzy is in a low tree branch and Iggys alittle higher up on the same tree. Max is up super high in a very tall tree sleeping but still tense. And below me somewhat close to the ground is Jazzmin. It's hard to believe she's 13 now. I can still see the 4-year-old her crying at the school. God bad memories and horrors. It still feels weird to be out, and hard to believe. Well tomorrow since we're close by we decided to stop at Maxes Moms house, Well technically there was Max angel and Nudge deciding. There was severe protest made by the others. (excluding total and The Gasman that is.) Jazz didn't want to go for jus the sake of not going. (Quite a fare argument I might add) I didn't want to go because it was a stupid idea and Ig didn't feel like dealing with Maxes family.


End file.
